dragon_ball_power_lvlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Teller Baba Saga
The Fortuneteller Baba Saga, is the sixth saga from the anime Dragon Ball. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Test Of The All-Seeing Crone" and the first half of "Return To The Tournament" . It occurs after the Commander Red Saga and precedes the Tien Shinhan Saga. It shows us the last stage of Goku's quest to find the seven Dragon Balls, and his training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Plot Goku eliminates Staff Officer Black by lunging through his Red Ribbon Army Battle Suit, which cause the mechanism to explode in midair, killing Black in the process. Goku still needs to find the last Dragon Ball in order to summon Shenron and make his wish. The Dragon Radar will not show its location any more, so they journey to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Goku also picks up Upa because he wants to use the Dragon Balls to wish his father Bora back to life. When he hears this, Upa is delighted. Along with Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar, Goku and Upa find out they cannot afford to pay for the location, so they agree to fight Fortuneteller Baba's five fighters but also needed the practice. The first fighter is Fangs the Vampire who defeats Krillin easily by sucking his blood, but Upa and Puar team up and defeat him with garlic breath and an imitation of the crucifix. Yamcha goes up next and fights an invisible opponent, called See-Through the Invisible Man, who he defeats because of an idea that Krillin came up with, he pulls off Bulma's shirt and exposes her breasts to Master Roshi. Roshi, overwhelmed by this surprising (yet enjoyable) event, literally bleeds a geyser of plasma from his nose. This ends up all over the Invisible Man, making him not invisible as before, thus leaving him open and in clear view of Yamcha. Yamcha subdues the ruined Invisible Man, and the gang move on to the next opponent. His name: Bandages the Mummy. This ferocious foe defeats Yamcha with ease, but Goku is able to overcome the odds and defeat him. Next up is the infamous Spike the Devil Man, whose terrible Devilmite Beam attack is known to kill all those who are unfortunate enough to be hit by it by amplifying their inner evil to a fatal, explosive level. Goku, proving to be more than a match for Spike the Devil Man, pushes Spike the Devil Man to bring out his deadly technique, much to the dismay of Master Roshi and Fortuneteller Baba. However, Goku remains unharmed! Goku turns out to be pure of heart, through and through, and it does not take long for Goku to topple the wicked fighter from Hell. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a fox mask, who proves to be equal to Goku and even knows the Kamehameha. Goku has the man on the ropes until his opponent grabs his tail, disabling him, and then proceeds to repeatedly slam Goku against the ground; even to this end, Goku refuses to give up. At this point, Master Roshi, who had noticed something familiar about the man from the start, reveals that he is Goku's deceased grandfather, Gohan. Though shocked at this revelation, the others frantically try to think up a way to help Goku, but Roshi refuses to let them, knowing that Gohan will not give Goku any more punishment than he can handle. Bulma refuses to listen and accuses Gohan of outright cruelty, but at that moment, Gohan accidentally rips Goku's tail out by the roots. Free of this weakness yet again, Goku prepares to attack, but Gohan promptly surrenders, which surprises all around him. Gohan congratulates Goku on how strong he has become, but chastises him for never managing to overcome the weakness in his tail. Through these words, Goku realizes just who the man is, and, seeing no other reason to continue concealing his identity, Gohan unmasks himself. Overjoyed to see his grandfather again, Goku bursts into tears and leaps onto his grandfather in an emotional reunion. After greeting Master Roshi again, Gohan explains that he had masked himself to test Goku's strength, as Goku would most likely hold back if he knew his identity. Upon returning to Fortuneteller Baba's place, Master Roshi assigns him his new training: rough it in vast outside world on foot for new challenges and experiences. Goku would have to toughen up out there in the real world on his own this time, without the Flying Nimbus. Reluctant though he was, Goku charges onward, alone. Along the way, he meets a girl named Chao and saves a village from Terror and Plague, two mean criminals who have a gourd that traps people inside. He also finds himself supporting to Chin-Star School by helping his new friend Chin Taiken to defeat the formidable opponent Sky Dragon at King Wonton's Royal Match. Goku's travels land him in a tiny village terrorized by dozens of demons. The town's princess, Princess Misa, has been kidnapped by these frightening creatures, and King Kress wants Goku's help. Goku dares to go down into the underworld to retrieve the girl and battle Shula, who is responsible for taking her there. He successfully saves the princess from the demon tyrant Shula, and closes the door that lets demons exit into the living world. Later, he encounters Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who are running a scam, pretending to defeat the monster InoShikaCho for lots of money. Goku eventually foils their scam and once again heads out on his own. Characters Major characters * Goku * Yamcha * Upa * Puar * Grandpa Gohan * Fotune Teller Baba Supporting characters * Master Roshi * Krillin * Spike the Devil Man * Bandages the Mummy * Fangs the Vampire * See-Through the Invisible Man * Staff Officer Black * Bulma * Oolong * Emperor Pilaf * Shu * Mai * Ghost Usher * Sky Dragon * Shula * Melee * Gola * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Master Shen * Konkichi * Launch * Terror * Plague * InoShikaCho * Bora * Princess Misa * Sea Turtle Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball sagas